Homestuck Drabbles
by Rinata Kuiichi
Summary: Some drabbles of my favorite characters of Homestuck. All characters belong to Andrew Hussie, and rated M for mostly language and a few "fun" parts here and there.
1. No Gamzee

Homestuck Drabble 1 - TavGam

I'm going to start writing a few Homestuck Drabbles, only until I get back with my Shadow story. I'm finally out of school(Waiting on college in the fall) so this summer should be mostly free to have that stuff written out.

So without further ado, here's an adorable GamzeexTavros I came up with.

Oh, and all characters belong to Andrew Hussie, the idea my own.

* * *

"Mmm..."

"N-no, Gamzee. Uh, no Gamzee. Gamzee, stop it!" Tavros squirmed under his rap buddy, who in turn hugged him tighter and nipped at the espresso-colored mohawk. Tavros whined softly, digging his nails softly into Gamzee's shoulders.

"Just one?" Gamzee asked softly into his ear, nipping at the cartilage softly. He was practically almost ready to get on his knees before the rustblood and beg.

Tavros grunted softly, looking away from the taller troll, controlling his body's urge to shudder as Gamzee's fingers slid across his scalp and mohawk, avoiding his horns. Much to the Taurus's disappointment. Of course, Gamzee would never know this.

"Tavros..." Gamzee eyed his adorable bro, and pulled him forward, into his awaiting lap. He wrapped both arms around Tavros's smaller frame, smiling happily as the other troll narrowed his eyes at him. Usually Tavros was stuttering and shy, but Gamzee was going to far.

"N-no Gamzee!" Tavros stopped most of his stutter, though feeling the cool hands drift up his lower back, caressing him softly. He couldn't stop the shiver and winced as he felt Gamzee's lips press against his skin. He twisted his neck around, trying to both avoid Gamzee's kisses and hitting his horns against Gamzee's head. It was quite hard when Gamzee was this adament about getting one friggin' kiss.

Gamzee frowned as his lips found Tavros's cheek and jaw multiple times, and finally pulled away, moving one hand to cup Tavros's chin and make him look at the Capricorn.

"Just one, Tavvy? Pretty please with a Cherry Faygo on top?" The indigo blood whined, pouting. This voice was different from his usual gruff and rough sounding voice.

"No Gamz-Gamzee! Stop that now!" Tavros squirmed more in the highblood's lap, his neck and face now being peppered with little kisses and nips. "G-gamzee, uh, stop it now! I told you-you no!" At least he was stuttering that bad.

"Just one motherfucker?" Gamzee whispered into Tavros's ear, pleading softly. Tavros stopped his struggling and looked at Gamzee, confusion written on his face as his friend smiled slightly.

Finally he sighed, he would get no where with Gamzee if this kept up.

"Just, uh, one?"

"Just one." Gamzee held up one long finger, smiling wider. It would have been nice if he wasn't trying to steal a kiss from the Taurus.

"Nothing more?"

"Not unless you want more brother." A dangerous twinkle sparked behind yellow and purple eyes, but it was gone in an instant. Personally, once he got his lips on Tavbro's, Gamzee wasn't letting go for anything. The Taurus was his, and by the Mirthful Messiahs, he was going to keep him.

"J-jegus Gamzee," The chocolatley blush Gamzee loved so much was back, and he couldn't stop the slow, lazy smile that crossed his lips. Motherfucker was too cute for his own good.

"One then, only one. Alright?" Tavros finally gave in, unable to handle anymore of the Capricorn's affections without dying or passing out of embaressment. "Afterwards, no more, uh, teasing. Understand?"

"Of course motherfucker." Gamzee smiled in triumph, his chest rumbling with a soft trill as one finger tilted up Tavros's chin, and their lips pressed together in a soft kiss.

Tavros blushed more, forcing himself not to pull away as Gamzee moved his lips, fitting them against Tavros's and making their kiss deeper. Tavros's mind blanked and suddenly, Gamzee's left hand was on the back of his neck, his right cupping his cheek. Tavros tangled his own hand in the mess of black hair, the other grabbing the wrist of the hand on his cheek.

Their lips pressed harder together, Tavros letting out a small purr from the back of his throat. Gamzee deepened the kiss even more, licking at the grey lips of his friend for more. Soft sounds from both parties gave life to their lip lock, and both trolls shifted, Gamzee pushing Tavros back softly, leaning him back towards the bed. He almost had him...

Tavros's eyes shot open as he realized where this was headed. Before he could move to sit up, Gamzee had pushed him down on his back and leaned in for a longer kiss.

"G-gamzee! N-no, st-stop. Gamzee~!" His voice ended in a loud scream, though not one of fear.

* * *

Karkat looked up from his programming, looking back at the hallway leading to the rooms of his fellow trolls. He sighed, knowing Gamzee had planned something today for his weakling "rap buddy". Ignoring the cry for help-or of pleasure, he couldn't tell- he went back to his rage with Sollux on a new program.

~0~

Eh...I think this could have gone better.


	2. Babies

"Karkat, hold the human wriggler. I have to get something before we send them back down. The reckoning will begin soon." Kanaya handed over the baby to the angry Cancer, who sputtered in shock as the Virgo disappeared into her home.

"Damn it!" Karkat cursed, and looked down at the cooing creature in his arms. He held it slightly away from his body, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"Kanaya! What the fuck am I supposed to do with this fucking wrigg-"

"Gaaah-gaaah!" it interrupted.

Karkat looked down at the human wriggler, who had its ugly, chubby arms reaching for his face. Grunting in annoyance, he looked back at the house, waiting for Kanaya to come back out.

The John baby cooed again and Karkat looked at it, wrinkling his nose in annoyance. Shifting it, he moved the baby into the crook of his left arm, making sure it wasn't drooling on him. It's bright blue eyes blinked up at him and its lips curled into a sweet smile.

"Gaaah-gaaah! Gaaah-Gaaah!" The baby cooed, and for some reason, it sounded like it was saying Karkat. Karkat shook his head at his stupid thoughts. Fuck, why had Kanaya done this shit to him of all people? Why not Feferi or Nepeta for gog's sake?

Suddenly he felt two small hands wrap around his finger and pull it down. The John wriggler squealed in delight and squeezed his finger tightly between the two small hands.

Karkat raised an eyebrow as the baby started to suck and nom on his finger. He felt his blood pump speed up, and felt the red candy blood rush to his cheeks. Holy fuck, if he wasn't the cutest little-

"Karkat, did you need something?" Kanaya had come out of her home, holding a small bag. She raised a brow questioningly at the Cancer, who was trilling at the baby, making it giggle and squeal happily.

"Oh, nothing Kanaya...nothing at all."


	3. Horns

"Sollux..."

"Yeth KK?"

"Why in the name of all that is the mother grub are you reaching for my horns, nooksniffer?" Sollux reached up once more, dual colored eyes focused on Karkat's nubby little horns. Were they just as sensitive as his own pointy ones? Or was it-

"Gog fucking damn, Sollux, get the fuck off of me. You stupid grub-fucking..!" Karkat cursed, balancing himself as he tried to duck his head out of the way of the curious Gemini.

Sollux growled and reached over the back of his friend's chair, almost grabbing a handful of black hair. He cursed and looked back, making sure no one had entered the room yet. It was really early and both him and Karkat had been up all night.

What had made him want to do this again?

"Sollux you fuckass, get the fuck off of me now!" Karkat screamed again, slapping at the Gemini, who finally smirked. Using his powers, he finally stopped the smaller troll from moving. Only causing the scream of his friend to grow louder, his cursing out of control.

Grunting, he turned the chair to face him, watching Karkat struggle against his red and blue bonds in the rolly chair. Damn he loved these things. So easy to relax in. So easy to take control.

"KK, calm your tith. I jutht want to tetht out a theory..." Sollux smirked and pressed his hand over the troll's mouth. Instantly he was bitten, but he only growled and reached up.

"Oh fuck no!" was muttered underneath his hand, and Karkat felt his cheeks heat up.

Sollux gently pressed a finger to the tip of his friend's horn, gently rubbing it and was delighted to hear a soft trill from underneath his hand.

He removed his palm, noting it was bleeding only slightly. His yellow blood was speckled on Karkat's lips. Fuck if that wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen-

"S-sollux...fuck you!" whispered the angry Cancer, the red tint of his cheeks growing darker by the second. Sollux gently stroked the horn up and down, up and down...

Karkat keened loudly, squirming against the bonds as his horns were assaulted.

"Having fun there KK? Theemth like my theory wath right..."

"Whoa motherfucker. What in the world are you doin' to Karbro there?" Gamzee's voice broke Sollux from his thoughts and he broke the bonds, instantly backing away from Karkat.

Karkat instantly bolted from the room, disappearing into another hallway.

"Well thit..."

"Got that right. Have fun motherfucker." The Juggalo grinned and went to his computer, taking a seat before opening a grape Faygo.


	4. GhostBusters

The sounds of skin slapping skin and harsh gasps and pants filled the room, occasionally occumpanied by moans and groans from both the parties.

"J-john, ahh~!" Karkat moaned as he closed in on orgasm, letting out a loud keen as John quickened his thrusts into the troll.

Karkat gripped his arms tightly, digging his nails into the slightly soft, slightly hard skin and arched into John once more.

"K-karkat...nngh...I'm so close," John panted and lifted up the other's legs, shifting them over his shoulders and started to thrust harder.

Karkat moaned and arched for the last time, cumming hard against John's stomach and his own.

John gasped and moaned as well, suddenly his release rushing at him so fast he-

"Who ya gonna call?" John shouted as he came, and Karkat blinked up at him in a daze before reality hit.

"What the fuck, Egbert? Are you fucking kidding me, I can not- no. Fuck no. Just, oh my fucking god, get your nasty ghost-fucking dick out of me right this instance!"

"Karkat, I'm sorry~!" pleaded John, only to be smothered by a pillow.

Needless to say, Karkat learned before John came to shut him up fast during those times.


	5. PBJ Time

Tavros had started mumbling under his breath again and Gamzee smiled, reaching over to gently pull away the hand covering his boyfriend's mouth.

"O-oh, Dios mío! G-gamzee!" Tavros moaned, feeling fingers scissor inside of him. He squirmed and moaned more as Gamzee added a third finger, twisting them inside of Tav's ass.

Tavros covered his mouth once more, his words muffled as he almost yelled into his hand. Gamzee grinned and thrusted all three fingers deep into Tavros.

HIs muffled voice screamed and Gamzee had to grab that hand once again and hold it behind him as usual. Tavros always had the tendency to hold back his wonderful voice during sex. And after so many times, Gamzee was done. He was starting to pin or at least tie Tavros's hands back during sex now, and luckily, Tavros didn't mind one bit.

It wasn't that Tavros was shy, oh no. He knew when to pick his fights and when to stay quiet.

But during sex...

"Tavbro, you gotta try man," Gamzee whispered finally pulling his fingers out. Tavros let a groan of displeasure leave his lips and looked back at his boyfriend, noting the smudged make up around his lips.

"I-i know Gamzee, god, but it's so hard and I, uh," Tavros started and gasped as he felt something hard nudge his slicked hole.

"It's alright, just all up and keep making those miraculous sounds of yours for me." Gamzee grinned and thrust up into the waiting male above him.

Tavros _screamed_ Gamzee's name, his voice breaking as the rough pounding began.

Oh god, Tavros was so tight to begin with, and even now, months later, he was still just as tight as that first night.

"¡Más fuerte!" Tavros called, and Gamzee held his hands back as he pounded into the smaller male.

"Oh fuck Tav, m-mothrfuck~!" Gamzee moaned and smirked, pulling out completely suddenly.

Tavros turned back to look at him, his gaze hard as Gamzee grinned at him.

"Why'd you stop?" Gamzee grinned widened and he turned Tavros on his back, lifting his legs up to hang off of his shoulders.

"Motherfuck Tavros, look at this. God, it looks like you're just waiting to be stuffed huh?" Gamzee teased him, causing the Latino's face to burn a deep red.

"Da-damn it Gamzee, why don't you fucking get it- ahh! Por favor, ¡más fuerte! Please Gamzee!" Screamed the mohawked boy, and Gamzee could only moan in responce as he slid easily once again into the writhing male under him.

"That's right Tavros, use that sexy voice on my. Beg for it, come on, I know you can do it." Tavros screamed again as a certain bundle of nerves was brushed against.

Somehow, both of his hands had escaped Gamzee's hold, and now covered Tav's lips. Gamzee didn't mind though, he was too far gone in the fact he was making those muffled noises so easily.

Tavros's face was still flushed, and as he neared his release he opened his eyes too look up at the taller male above him. Gamzee's eyes were closed, grunts and low groans leaving his lips, and Tavros screamed again as the pace was picked up.

"Yo voy a venir!" Tavros yelled, alerting Gamzee of his orgasm. The taller boy nodded and thrusted faster, growling as his thrusts became more animalistic and fast.

"T-tavros!" Gamzee thrusted in one last time, before he came with a gasp and a groan, filling up Tavros with his hot seed.

"Ahhh~!" Tavros covered his face with as he came, shooting his seed all over his and Gamzee's chest.

Gamzee instantly removed Tav's hands from his face and watched it contort in exstacy, his mouth wide open and eyes closed tightly.

Gamzee kissed his boyfriend's wrists softly, thrusting gently until both had calmed down from their orgasmic highs. He pulled out slowly, making Tavros whine in need until Gamzee kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Tavbro."


End file.
